


I Didn't Realise

by juxtaposedcontradiction



Category: Blossom - Fandom, Brick - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Powerpuff Girls, Reds - Fandom, Sadness - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juxtaposedcontradiction/pseuds/juxtaposedcontradiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, we aren't run by a queen, prime minister, president, dictator, or any leader of the sorts. We're run by time, and it's power to control when we live and die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Realise

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first piece for the fandom, but my first for this site and under this alias.

When we first met I didn’t realise  
I would fall in love with those deep, red eyes.  
We fought a lot and smirked and sneered  
Until one day I was endeared. 

So you and I, we took a break  
From all the fighting and heartache.  
Decided to try something new  
And see if love could start to bloom.

One day we sat, you brushed my hair  
I touched your chest, your skin, so fair  
You looked at me, eyes bright and new  
And said to me, “Blossom, I love you.”

You held me then, and in that time  
I told you you were always mine.  
So soon it seems it came around  
The time we made our wedding vows.

We raised our kids and soon they grew  
Taking on the world bravely, just like you.  
Now they’re back home, tears in their eyes  
They don’t know what to do now that their mother cries.

When we first met I didn’t realise  
That one day I would lose those loving, red eyes.  
Torn away by age and time  
I’m calmed to know I’ll soon follow behind.


End file.
